The Author's Adventures - What if I was in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis
by Kranon the Deathclaw-Human
Summary: Like it says in the subtitle: "What if I was in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis". What would I probably do if I was there, who would I try to save and so on. This is an Action/Adventure/Survival Horror story. There will be blood, gore and maybe some romance and drama.
1. Prologue

Began in: 11/04/2014

PROLOGUE

I was just sitted on the couch of the living room and playing on the PS3, a PS1 classic game that I bought from the Playstation Store, Resident Evil 3: Nemesis.  
There was a big storm outside and although I knew I should turn all the electronics off, my boredom got the best of me.

I decided to play the game to the end on hard mode for the fourth time.  
I was starting to play it, when a huge thunderbolt caused a blackout.  
I went to check outside and noticed that it wasn't just in my house, but also all of the neighbourhood.  
When I got back to the living room, I saw that the TV was on but there was no image, just white.  
I thought to myself: "What the hell is going on?"  
I went to turn the TV off...  
When suddenly, a huge wind started blowing from it.  
But instead of pushing me away, it was pulling me in.  
I tried to run away, but it was useless, because the more I tried, the more the wind pulled me.  
I closed my eyes and began to think of my family and close friends.  
In sadness, I spoke up: "Goodbye, everyone, it was nice knowing you."  
After that, I let myself go and allowed the TV to take me.  
I never expected to get eaten by a television... literally.

Once it consumed me, I felt myself falling without end.  
I opened my eyes to see that I was just falling and there was nothing down below.  
Out of nowhere an intensive light appeared and blinded me for a few seconds.  
Then I felt an impact from my fall as I landed on my back and it hurted like hell.  
I could even feel that I was bleeding from my face.  
I blinked my eyes a few times in order to clear the blindness.  
Once my vision was back to normal...

I saw that I was in the middle of a city in the middle of the night.  
And the city was in complete chaos, there were people screaming in panic, explosions around every corner, buildings on fire including in some vehicles and shots were heard from everywhere.  
I was confused and scared at the same time as I began to look around myself and noticed a male cop, who had his back turned to me and had a couple of injuries on his body.  
I asked as I went to him: "Excuse me, officer. But, do you know what's happening here?"  
After I finished, he slowly turned to face me and I stopped on my tracks.  
And to my horrifying surprise, I noticed there were a few bloody bite marks and scratches on his head, but what shocked me most was his blank stare.  
As he started to limp his way to me, I backed away.  
I said: "Look, if this is suppose to be a joke, then it isn't funny. Stop, alright?"  
But my words were in vain and he just kept on coming after me.  
Once he got close enough, he went to grab me and tried to take a bite out of me.  
Fortunately, I was fast to act. I released myself from him, dashed to his left side and countered with a swift kick to his leg, making him fall on the ground.  
I quickly looked to his uniform and noticed that he still had the handgun in his holster.  
I made a desperate and quick move.  
I grabbed his gun and immediately backed a few steps away from him.  
I thought: "Hopefully, there's at least four bullets left in it."  
And instantly, I pointed the gun to him and warned: "Stay right where you are or I'll shoot!"  
But once again, my words didn't faze him and he began to get up.  
And without giving a another chance, I pulled the trigger.  
The gun gives out a loud noise as it fires and the bullet is shot right to his forehead.  
As I saw what I've done, I thought with my eyes wide in fear: "It didn't have to be this way. Why didn't he just stayed down?"  
I started to check the gun, and to my luck, not counting the bullet that I had fired recently, the gun was still fully loaded.  
A short time later, I heard some grunts coming from behind me.  
I turned and noticed a large group of people walking to me, and like the cop that I had killed, they also had blood and gore features.  
In shock, I thought to myself: "Don't tell me that the cop that I killed and those people are what I think they are... zombies?"  
Although I could just shoot them too, I chose to save the bullets when it was most needed and tried to find a way to escape from the alley I was in.  
I looked to my right and noticed a door that would lead me to a warehouse, it was only a few feet away from me.  
And with no time to waste, I dashed my way to it and then closed the door.  
As I began to check out the warehouse, I was shocked to noticed it had the very same image of the warehouse in the game of Resident Evil 3.  
I kept checking out the place and, for the moment, there was nobody inside.  
Then I went inside the small room in the second floor of the staircase.  
I looked around the room and saw that it had a huge box, some gun powder, a key to the warehouse's door and a typewriter.  
What shocked me is that all of those items were in the very same locations as they were in the game.  
I was so agitated that I screamed, before I began to calm myself down: "**NO! I GOT TRANSPORTED INSIDE OF MY GAME! **"

END OF PROLOGUE

**Author's note: I decided to make a story of me, of what would I do and the differences that I would try to do if I was in a fiction world like Resident Evil 3.**  
**I'm thinking of making cliffhangers in the future chapters with two different choices, just like in the game.**  
**For you, readers to decide what I should do, you can do it by reading the chapters and place your review with the choice should I make.**  
**For example: I got inside of a secret lab that was soon set to self-destruct in a few minutes and I can choose between...**  
**A- Try to find a way to cancel the function.**  
**Or B- Evacuate the lab before it blows.**  
**The choice that has more votes, will be how the story will continue.**  
**Of course, every choice has a different consequence and I'll even give a limited time for you to choose.**  
**If there isn't any choice made, then I'll make it myself.  
The credits for the characters and everything else goes to Capcom, including the image used as this story's cover.  
****I don't own any of this, except for the story and... myself.(eh, eh)**  
**Read, review, no flames and until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1: Trying to remain hidden

Chapter 1: Trying to remain hidden

Just as soon after I had released my outburst, I heard someone entering the same warehouse where I was in.  
Not wanting to be found, I carefully went to peek thru the window of the office, and saw Jill Valentine herself standing by the door that she had recently entered.  
She then moved from her position and went to talk to the fat man, who I believed it was Dario Rosso.  
Although, the room that I was in had the door closed, I could still hear them talking. Unknown to me, if it was because they were talking out loud or because of the echo of the warehouse.

"Okay, we've got to get out of here." the former S.T.A.R.S. member suggested.

"WHAT? What do you think you're talking about?" Dario panicked. "I just lost my daughter out there! How dare you tell me to go back outside?"

"I'm sorry about your daughter. But there isn't gonna be any rescue, we have to get out of here." said Jill.

"NOO! I'm not going anywhere." the fat guy flipped.

"First, I hear someone screaming some crazy stuff. And now, you come here and tell me to leave this place!" Dario's comment got my attention in that moment.  
From the looks of things, he had heard me screaming. I cursed myself in my thoughts as I kept on listening. "I'd rather starve to death in here, then to be eaten by one of those undead monsters! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And just as soon as he said that, he ran to lock himself inside of a container.  
Jill still tried to convince him, but the only response she got from him was: "I told you! I'm not leaving! NEVER! Just get away from me!"  
After that, I saw Jill walking away from the container and going to a small storage that was below the office room.  
Believing that she went there to get the first aid spray and some handgun ammo, I decided to take that chance to grab the warehouse key, leave the office and, hopefully, also the warehouse before being noticed.  
Miraculously for me, I managed move quickly and silently like a shadow.  
And after I got to the warehouse's door and used the key to unlock it. I then turned my gaze to Jill, only to see that she had just finished fetching for ammo for her pistol, Samurai Edge.  
In that very moment, I knew without a doubt that she was going to turn around and see me there. But I didn't want to be found by anyone, not yet at least, unless they would REALLY need assistance.

I thought: "What am I going to do now? If I try to sneak away now through the door, she will most likely catch a small glimpse of either my being or my presence. And if I try to be fast, I will most definitely make enough noise from the door for her to hear and run to try to catch me." I tried to think fast for that choice. "What should I do?"

A - [Sneak away]  
B - [Dash through the door]

* * *

**Author's note: I apologize for taking so long in this fanfiction. I've been thinking of others. And the addition of my work from school, only made it harder.**  
**And like I wrote before in the prologue, there will be cliffhangers in this fanfiction with choices to make. And each choice has a different consequence. I will also give a time limit to vote before I start writing again, then the choice that has more votes will be what I will do. In case there is a draw between votes or no votes at all, I will personally make the decision.**

**I think I will give this decision one month or two at most.**

**Read, review and see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 2: The pursuer and the pursued

**Author's notes: Before I get on with the story, let me warn you readers about this - Any votes casted after the time limit won't be counted. Which means...**

**Sorry, mrfire290. But your vote is outdated.**

**The previous chapter was published in 27/03/2015. I gave a lot of time for anyone to make the decision, two months to be exact and starting from that day until 27/05/2015, but mrfire290's vote is from 15/06/2015. So as I said, his vote doesn't count.**  
**I thought people would pay attention from their current dates to the time that the chapter was updated, hence that time limit.**  
**But I was wrong. So from now on, I will be placing the time limit more accurately.**

**Ok. I think that's enough, so let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The pursuer and the pursued

A - [Sneak away]  
**B - [Dash through the door]**

I refused to let the former female S.T.A.R.S. member see me in that moment, even if it meant for her to just catch a small glimpse of me or even for just a split second.  
So, I opened the door, and in a dash, I quickly closed the door as I ran through it.  
But in doing so, just as expected, I accidentally made noise as the door was shut.  
I was certain that Jill had heard it and she was going to run to my location, and her footsteps that I heard coming from inside the warehouse was proof of it.  
I kept on running onward through the corridor until I got to the store area of the Fission Street.  
Not far from me, Jill's footsteps could still be heard. I had to make her lose track of me.  
I looked both left and right of my current position for a split second, and in that moment, I chose to go left and get to the door that would lead me to the basement area.  
From there I climbed up the stairs and kept going forward through the alley, until I then turned left.  
As I did so, even while running, I heard the door from the other side that was closed suddenly burst open. And from it, I could hear someone releasing a shout as they burst out of that door behind me and running to my direction.  
I could only guess it was S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team pilot, Brad Vickers. Also known by the nick name given by his comrades as 'Chickenheart'.  
But that didn't stop me from going, even as I got to the other side and arrived to the business area of Jack Street.  
I decided to myself that I would head to the local tavern of Bar Black Jack and wait for the pilot to come in.  
Of course I remembered that the tavern's front door was locked from the other side, so I didn't bother to try it and kept moving.  
As I made my way through the street and dodged the few zombies that were in my way, I saw a man with a blue-grey shirt standing near of the fire stairs and getting cornered by two zombies, one from each direction.  
There was no time to help the poor guy without been seen by Brad or by Jill, if she was still on my trail.

I chose to attract the zombie that was in front of the man.  
I yelled at the infected: "Hey you, rotten beef! Come and get me!"  
And from the looks of things, I managed to get his attention as the zombie ignored the man in front of him and chose me as his new prey.  
Sadly, I didn't have time to see if I was really able to save that man as I entered the next door and into the corridor that would lead me to the backdoor of the bar.

I knew there were going to be zombies in the way again, so I quickly got my handgun out and prepared for the right time to shoot.  
There were three zombies in front of me as I went down the small stair case.  
Remembering how I dealt with my first zombie, I waited for the closest infected to come at me.  
And when he was just two feet away from me, I dashed to the zombie's left side and swiftly kicked in the back of his knee, making it fall flat on the ground.  
Just as soon as the undead's face had hit the floor, I raised my right foot up and then brought it down hard on his head, crushing it in the process.  
After dealing with that zombie, I turned my eyes to the other two. To my surprise, one of them ran and ALMOST grabbed me.  
Fortunately, I evaded him right on time.  
I thought to myself in that moment that it was best to keep my distance and use my handgun.  
I took aim as quickly and best as I could, and shot the bullet right into the zombie's head, making pieces of his brain pop out from the back of his head.  
"Two down, one more to drop." I said silently to myself as I focused on the last infected standing in front of me.  
I was about to attack the last zombie when I all of a sudden remembered about Brad, and that he was about to get to my location.  
So I decided to avoid this t-infected, get inside the tavern and hide for the time being.  
As I entered, I noticed there was the corpse of a cop lying on the ground in the middle of the room, I ducked my head down behind the eating table to avoid being noticed and went to the right where there was a cashier and some ammo for the handgun by it's side.  
There I not only took the time to wait for the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team pilot to show up, but also to get a better look at my current weapon. (Why didn't I do that earlier?)  
By paying close attention to it's design, and not needing to be an expert in firearms, I saw that I had the same pistol as Jill's - a Samurai Edge.  
I felt myself both proud and happy to have it.

Anyways, my thoughts came to a halt when I heard a few gunshots coming from the outside, and then hearing the back door swing open.  
I took a quick glance from behind the counter to the person that entered to confirm if it was Brad or Jill.  
And luckily for me, it was Brad.  
But then, I also noticed the cop's corpse returning to life as a zombie and about to assault the pilot, who had his left shoulder turned to the flesh eater. And for me, that was the right time to take action.  
I stood up from the counter with my gun ready and yelled to the pilot: "Watch out!"  
Brad looked at me from his right side for a split second before turning to the incoming threat from his left.  
He was almost going to shoot the zombie, but he was too late as the undead monster grappled him.  
But one shot from my gun was enough to stop the t-infected from biting him.

Brad, after the sudden attempt of attack, falls with his ass on the floor and tries to catch his breath.  
I immediately run to him and say: "Hey, are you alright?"  
Brad opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, we both heard the back door opening to reveal Jill Valentine herself entering.  
She instantly saw us and ran to Brad's side.  
"What happened here?" she inquired.  
"This kid here just managed to save me from getting bitten." the pilot replied.  
Jill turned her face to me and said: "Well, thanks for helping him... whoever you might be, kid."  
I felt a little bad for being called a kid, but I remained silent.  
Then she turned to face Brad again, noticing the wounds on his body: "Brad, hang in there. Why isn't someone doing something about this?"  
Brad gave her his answer: "I didn't know you where still alive, Jill. The police aren't trained for this kind of situation. What could THEY do?"  
He then continues as he stands up on his own: "Listen, he's coming for us! WE'RE BOTH GONNA DIE!"  
"What are you saying?" Jill asked him, obviously not knowing what the pilot meant.  
"You'll see..." Brad spoke as he headed to the bar's front door, and when he got there he said the rest. "He's after S.T.A.R.S. members... there's no escape!"  
And before Jill could say anything else to Brad, he had already left.

Then the former S.T.A.R.S. member turned to focus on me.  
"Hey, kid. How did you get that gun?"  
That was the third time that I was being called a kid and that was getting a bit annoying, but I still said nothing about it.  
"In all honesty, I got it from a cop that was already a zombie." I confessed.  
"And, how many bullets do you still have in it?" her second question.  
"Well, now that you mentioned it..." I said as I checked my gun and it's loaded magazine. "I have twelve bullets left."  
And that's when I decided that it was my turn to pop questions: "So, where are you planning to go now?"  
"I'm going to the police station." she said.  
"For what?" I asked while pretending not to know.  
Jill told me: "To get more weapons, hopefully. But also for a lockpick that I left there."  
I simply nodded in acknowledgement.  
And with that, we left the tavern through the same door that Brad used.

As I got back to the street where I had found the man with a blue-grey shirt, along with Jill, I spotted him leaned against a wall of the boutique.  
I went to get a better look at him. And to my sadness, I could see that he was already dead as I noticed a big chunk of flesh and skin on his neck.  
"Did you... shot him already?" I spoke to Jill, without looking at her.  
"No." she answered, realising the sorrow in my voice.  
"Alright, I'll take care of it then." I said as I pointed my Samurai Edge to the man's dead body, and shot him in the head to prevent him from becoming a zombie.  
I released a sigh after this, I know I never even met the guy before but, like at least most of the people in this doomed city, I think he didn't deserve this.  
I then turned to look at Jill, seeing her giving me a few more clips for the handgun.  
I said nothing as I grabbed the extra ammo from her, and only nodded her a thanks.  
As we started to walk away from the street, Jill said: "I know I should've asked you sooner. But just so I don't call you 'kid' anymore, what's your name?"  
And that was something that even I should have seen coming.

I weighed my choices for a name as I thought: "Damn, this isn't good. And now that we're outside, who knows if Umbrella has already a satellite focused on us from up above. If I give her a made-up name, she might suspect that I'm lying and confront me about it, not to mention she might get a little pissed later when she finds out who I really am. But if I give her my real name, I'll be taking the risk of Umbrella discovering that I came from another world. What shoud I do?"

A - [Give her your real name]  
B - [Give her a fake name]  
Time Limit: 1 month. (21/06/2015) - (21/07/2015)

* * *

**Author's notes: Just for a heads-up, my real name may not be exactly my 'real' name, but it will still be a name from my nationality.**  
**And don't forget, any votes once the time limit expires will be ignored.**


	4. Chapter 3: ID and new clothes

**Author's notes: After a few months since the last time I updated this fanfiction, I've decided that there are going to be a couple of changes in this story from now on.**  
**One such change is this...**

"Let's talk." - Speech  
'Maybe I should have said nothing.' - Thought  
"**I know where you are.**"- Inhuman/Spiritual/Monstrous voice  
«*Ready when you are.» - Translation

**In case you didn't knew yet, I am portuguese.**  
**So, whenever I write anything in my nationality, for example: what I think or say. I'll write the english translation for you readers to understand.**  
**I wanted to update my story of 'Sonic Mobius - Marve's Cruelty' first. Unfortunately, the new chapter is still incomplete.**  
**Also, for those who are curious about that other fanfiction, I can tell you this... the new chapter is going to be bigger than the other ones that I have written so far.**

**Now then, let's begin with the third chapter of 'The Author's Adventures - What if I was in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'**

* * *

Chapter 3: ID and new clothes

**A - [Give her your real name]**  
B - [Give her a fake name]

I really didn't want anyone to know who I was until the time was right, but I couldn't lie to her either. I swallowed nervously, turned around to look at her and gave her my name.  
"My name is Pedro Lagos." I said in a neutral tone. "I am not from here, I came from europe, Portugal."  
"Ah, so you're a foreigner." Jill said more in a statement than in a question.  
But I still nodded in response.  
"And you must be Jill Valentine." I spoke to her.  
Jill gave me a questioning look.  
"I've heard you were a member of S.T.A.R.S." I half lied, but still prevented her from interrogating me.  
"Yes, I was." the former S.T.A.R.S. member answered. "Until the rest of my team and I were disbanded by the police chief, Brian Irons."  
"You were disbanded? Why?" I inquired, although I already knew the reason.  
"Because we tried to continue our investigation on Umbrella." Jill explained.  
I started thinking for a second before I stated: "Then, I believe that your former boss was secretly involved with them."  
"Probably, he was." said Jill as she agreed with me.  
"By the way, before we go to the police station, I think you need to change clothes." she stated.  
I raised an eyebrow to that before I looked at myself to see that I was still wearing my pajama.  
I was so focused in the horror around me and in my survival that I completely forgot that I was still dressed in my sleepwear.  
Blushing in embarrassment, I answered: "I... you're right, I do need to change."  
The woman smirked at me as she added: "Luckily for you, I got the key to this boutique in front of us."  
She got out a key that she had in her person and used it to unlock the clothes' store.

As we walked in, all I could see was clothes for women: dresses, purses, skirts, shirts, high heels, you name it.  
I thought with a frown: 'Isto vai demorar algum tempo.*' «*This is going to take some time.»  
I kept my head bent down for a bit, until Jill spoke to me.  
"Hey, I think these will look good on you."  
I turned my attention to her to see that she was holding a few male clothes that I didn't notice.  
Just when I thought that there were no clothes for men, the Master of Unlocking had somehow found some.  
"Well, are you going to keep staring at them or are you going to try them on?" she told me with a smug grin.  
I blushed again at her tease. But didn't say anything as I took them and went into one of the dressing cabins.

A minute later, I opened the cabin's door to reveal myself to her.  
I was then dressed with a pair of black shoes, dark brown pants, a dark orange t-shirt with red claw stripes on the shoulders, a black trench coat (similar to Wesker's in RE5) and black leather gloves.  
I asked for her opinion: "So, how do I look?"  
Jill nodded her head as she replied: "Better than I thought."  
I smiled a little to her compliment, even though I usually am not a fan of getting something new to wear.  
"So, we're going to the police station now, huh?" I questioned.  
"Yeah, follow me." she told me.  
Although I already knew the way, I decided just for the time being to play along and pretend I didn't.  
We got out of the boutique and proceeded to go to the backdoor area of the bar.  
Until something came to my mind.  
"Hey Jill, is there any chance that you have a lighter oil?" I asked.  
Jill raised an eyebrow as she questioned back: "Yes. Why's that?"  
"Just... give me a few seconds."  
Once I had said that, I ran back inside of the tavern and got out just as fast as I came in.  
I walked back to her with a smirk and showed her the empty lighter in my hand.  
"I guess you can now combine it with this." I couldn't help but say it.  
Jill gave a bit of a narrow look before she took the item from my hand and assembled it with the lighter oil to make a lighter.  
After that, all she said to me was this: "Let's go."  
And so, we continued with our way to the bar's backdoor area.

As we got to the area and we were walking to the corridor that would lead to the residential area alley, Jill decided to talk to me again.  
"Tell me, how long have you been here in Raccoon City?"  
I hesitated for a moment before I told her: "I... I just got here. I was teleported away from my home, believe it or not."  
Then I looked at her and saw her looking at me like if I was out of my mind.  
It was a little annoying, but it wasn't surprising.  
"Oookay?" she began. "You're more traumatized than I thought."  
"Say whatever you want, it is the truth." I said as I turned my eyes to where I was walking.  
And without saying another word, we had reached the door.

I began to ear loud metal bangings coming from my left side just as soon as we opened the door and entered into the residential area alley.  
I took a few steps to it's direction to see that there was an iron barricade close to the next door that had a rope wrapped on it's handle, and behind that barricade were a few zombies trying to knock it down.  
If I remembered correctly, those zombies' numbers were eight; two females and six males. They were all police officers. And two of the male zombies were on the ground, trying to crawl towards us.  
I turned my sights to the Master of Unlocking and requested her: "May I have the lighter for a minute?"  
Although she gave me a questioning look, she gave me the lighter either way.  
"What are you going to do?" she inquired me.  
"I think you know what I'm going to do." was all I said to her, with my attention between the grade door that appeared a little rusted and the barricade in front of me.  
Doing my best to put my fear aside, I boldly approached the door next to the barricade. Even as I ignored Jill warning me to be careful.  
Once I stood in front of it, I immediately used the lighter to set the rope on fire.  
As the rope started to burn away, I bolted away from the iron barricade right on time for it to be pushed down by the undead cops from the other side.  
Not forgetting about the explosive red barrel that was just a couple of feet away from our exit of this place, I kept moving a little further away.  
When I got to a safe enough distance, I pointed my handgun to the keg.  
"You know what to do now, right?" I asked, looking to Jill for a split second.  
"Yes, I do." she confirmed, also pointing her pistol to the barrel.  
And after about three or four seconds of waiting, we both fired at the red keg at the same time, causing it to explode and kill five of the male zombie cops, including the two that were crawling, and one of the females. Thereby leaving only one male and one female.  
"Let me handle the zombie man, you take care of the woman." Jill told me with a smirk.  
Looking to her for a moment, I saw that she was teasing me. Perhaps, it was because she thought I couldn't deal with the male zombie cop, even less with the both of them on my own.  
I decided just to go with it, for now.  
And just as I fired a bullet to the female zombie's head, the former S.T.A.R.S. member also fired one of her bullets to the male.  
After all of the zombies were down for good, I walked over the fallen barricade to grab the two red herbs that were right beside a couple of dead police officers who were eaten by the undead.  
I turned my head to the woman behind me, and was about to tell her the reason of why I was picking up the herbs, but she spoke first.  
"It's a good thing you decided to get those herbs. I've grabbed some green ones before I got to the bar."  
I nodded to her: "Glad to hear that. Because I think we're going to need them soon."  
Soon after I grabbed the last herb, I went to check on one of the dead cops, and found a picture consisting of some police officers in heavy armor coming out of a van. The very same picture was also dated at September 27, which would mean it was, in her world's time, yesterday.  
I then decided to take the photo with me as I placed it in one of the pockets of my dark brown pants.  
Just as soon as I did that, I turned back to the Master of Unlocking.  
"Shall we continue?" I questioned her.  
Jill immediately answered: "Yes."  
And with no more words, we used the grade door that already had the rope completely burned up and entered into the next area.

As soon as we closed the door behind us, I started hearing some odd dog sounds along with some barking coming from an alley that was on fire.  
Jill and I could see that fire as clear as day. Heck, even from the position that I was standing, I could really feel it's burning heat.  
As we began moving forward a few steps, we quickly came to a sudden stop as we noticed a dog lying on the ground, just one step away from a wall fire hydrant that was leaking, and away from two doors. One was an iron door standing midway to our left side of the alleyway; And the other was a grade door standing at the end of the very same alleyway.  
The said canine that was lying there, appeared to be... resting, I think. But from it's heavily injured form, there was no doubt it was a zombie dog.  
And I knew that another zombie dog would come leaping out of the fiery alley beside us.  
With my pistol still in hand, I turned a serious look at the woman: "Get ready."  
I then walked a couple of steps onward... and just as predicted, a zombie dog came out from the alley on fire. And the other one that was resting quickly stood up and charged at us.  
Although they were fast, it was still nothing we couldn't handle.  
We just needed to shoot seven or eight rounds at the undead canines to make sure they would stay down permanently.  
Once that was taken care of, Jill told me she wanted to go to the door to our left before we got to the police station.  
Of course I agreed with her, it was best to bring what we possibly could with us before going there. Not to mention, I had this strong and dreaded feeling that the tyrant that Umbrella had sent would be appearing at the station's entrance, just like in the game.

At the alley storage room, I felt as if a moment of peace had suddenly surrounded me. It was brief, but it was acceptable nonetheless.  
I took the time to count how many bullets I had actually used up to that point, and how much ammunition I had left.  
While I was doing that, I noticed Jill working on some gun powder. Truth be told, I had no idea of how to work on that powder... or any other kind of powder for that matter.  
I realized that I only had two bullets left.  
I really wanted to use all of the bullets loaded in my Samurai Edge before inserting another magazine.  
But I also quickly reminded myself, that this was no longer a game. I had only one life. If I died, it would be a 'YOU DIED' for sure for me. There would be no continues, no loading files to select and replay, no special item to revive me... nothing. It would truly become the end of the line.  
So, I thought to myself as I reloaded: 'Melhor prevenir do que remediar.*' «*Better safe than sorry.»  
Afterwards, I've decided to give her the red herbs that I just recently acquired, once she was done with all the gun powder she wanted.  
As the former S.T.A.R.S. member took them, she asked me: "Do you know how to work with herbs like these?"  
"No, I don't, not even a little." I truthfully told her.  
She said nothing back to me as she continued working with the herbs, but I knew she acknowledged me.

I waited for her for a couple of minutes until she had finished mixing the two red herbs with two green ones.  
When she was done, she stated: "There's only two mixed herbs, so we're gonna have to share."  
After she said that, she passed one of the red and green mixed herbs to me, which I gratefully accepted.  
I couldn't help but comment: "I see no problems with that."  
"Good. Let's get going." she said as she opened the door.

Right after leaving the storage room and then the back alley, we got into the cross of the Fisson Street and Ennerdale Street and headed north of our location.  
While we were walking, I kept looking around our surroundings.  
I walked to my right, passed by a heavily damaged coffee shop that still had the flashing yellow letters of 'COFFEE' intact, crossed between a little gallery to my left and a upturned car that was in flames to my right, and went to try the iron door in front of me.  
But just as it was to be expected, it wouldn't open.  
I looked behind me and saw Jill standing a couple of feet away from me, with her fists on the hips.  
"Uh... What are you trying to do?" she questioned with an eyebrow lifted.  
I said nothing to her. I simply took three steps back from the door, and stood there in thought with a hand on my chin.  
"Think we can blow this door with a grenade or something?" I inquired her.  
The former S.T.A.R.S. member responded: "Unless you intend to take the risk of bringing a herd of zombies on top of us, no."  
I shrugged and turned back to her: "Ok, then I guess the only way to get this door open is by picking the lock." I also added, in order to avoid any suspicion from her. "And speaking of which, do you have anything like a nail file?"  
"No. But I have something back in the police station that can help us at picking locks." she told me as she began to walk away.  
As I was following her to the police department that was just a couple of blocks away, I couldn't stop myself from feeling nervous.  
In truth, I was kinda hoping to avoid that zone because of Umbrella's tyrant, Nemesis appearing there.

* * *

I remember a time, when I was a child about ten years old. In that time, I remember seeing my father playing Resident Evil 3: Nemesis on the ps1 console. Of course, even though the gameplay scared me a bit, I was still stupid enough to try and play it.  
And, as a punishment to me, I ended up having nightmares about the zombies and monsters in the game for a few nights. But of all the scary things I had seen up to that point... Nemesis was on the top of the list.  
But then one day, while I was having another nightmare with the tyrant, I felt a sudden change inside of me. I was no longer afraid of him. In fact, I was feeling an urge to beat him, even if I failed. So, I stood where I was... and when we charged against one another at the same time, I leapt to his direction and brought my fist down upon him, clashing with him almost like titans. And ever since then, I no longer had any problems with the tyrant when I would go to sleep. It made me feel like I was saying to him: "Whenever you're ready for another round, I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Once my past memories had came to an end, I realized we had already passed the yellow free-standing fire hydrant that was damaged and gushing out water, and that we were already standing by the gates of the police station.  
I took a deep breath to calm myself down and become as fearless as I could.  
'Eu já te enfrentei nos meus sonhos, agora é hora de te enfrentar a sério.*' «*I've already faced you in my dreams, now it's time to face you for real.»  
And with those words in my head, we opened the gates and walked inside.

As we stopped between the gates behind us and the department's double doors in front of us, I switched my attention to the woman at my side.  
I noticed her just standing there and looking to the name presented on top of the station's entrance. Raccoon's Police Department, or simply 'R.P.D.'.  
The only thing that I thought possible was that Jill was reliving some memories of her own, like when she joined S.T.A.R.S. for the first time, and many other things.  
But whatever it was that she was thinking about was instantly cut off as soon as we heard the screeching sound coming from the iron gates behind us, as they were opened. Even though I knew in the back of my head who was coming, I still got a little startled along with Jill, as we turned to look behind us.  
We both saw an injured Brad entering, but I also noticed something different from what I was expecting. The S.T.A.R.S. alpha team pilot appeared to be less crippled than he would normally appear in the game, not counting for a small bloody cut on his upper right arm and a bloody scratch mark on his back; and additionally, unlike in the game, he wasn't clenching a hand to his torso.  
"J-Jill... ugh..." Brad began to speak, the sound of his voice nearly appeared to be of relief.  
"Brad."  
Taking a second look to the pilot, he looked like he was exhausted after running for a long time.  
Until, out of nowhere, I felt a very cold sensation going from my spine to my head. And that very same sensation made me realize something quite grim...  
Nemesis was here, in this location.  
"We gotta..." he tried to say as he barely moved towards us.  
And before the pilot could finish his sentence, just like in the game, the Nemesis T-type himself landed out of nowhere between us and roared as he focused his sight on Brad.  
The monster's sudden appearance caused the pilot to scream out of fear, and the woman by my side to only gasp.  
In a panic state, Brad still tried to flee from the large hunter, despite being so tired. However, because of his panic, he quickly got himself cornered against a wall.  
"Jill, help!" he shouted, pleading.  
I averted my eyes to Jill for a moment, and I saw that she froze up, most likely in shock.  
"Jill!" I called out to her. "Jill!"  
But, I got no response.  
Shifting my gaze back to Nemesis, I noticed him already taking hold of Brad as the pilot kept on screaming.

In that very moment, I felt as if time had slowed down.  
With Jill still standing there like a statue, and Brad just a few seconds from getting killed by Umbrella's executioner.

My thoughts started running like a bus at full speed.  
If I'm going to shoot at Nemesis, I better be accurate and quick, and shoot him in the head. But even then, only luck will save Brad if I manage to get the tyrant's attention to me for a short time;  
If I want to catch the monster's whole attention, I'll need to be bold and reckless, jump on top of him and try to yank one of the tentacles from his right arm by brute force. However, that means I'll be putting myself in a precarious position and taking the risk of having my bones greatly damaged;  
Or alternatively, I could simply let history repeat itself. One, because I don't think I need to be more on that monster's blacklist than I'll be eventually. And two, because Brad is nothing but a coward. Which means by saving him, it will be almost like carrying some dead weight with us.  
I silently asked myself: "What am I going to do?"

A - [Jump on top of him]  
B - [Shoot him]  
C - [Do nothing]  
Time Limit: 1 month. (12/04/2016) - (12/05/2016)

* * *

**Author's notes: I've been considering this for a while, and I decided to let you readers to choose one between three options.**  
**I'll try to make more chapters with three or more choices like this one. But still, most of the chapters will only have two.**

**For this chapter, Brad Vickers is the first determinant character.  
One choice will make sure Brad dies, the other will spare him, and the choice in the middle is bit of 50/50 from the former two.  
So, in case anyone chooses the option in the middle, tell me where I should aim in order to make Nemesis let go of him.  
For now, that is all.**

**Read and review, folks.**


End file.
